


Won't Let Go of You for Nothing

by katiez



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiez/pseuds/katiez
Summary: Love/Hate!AUНовый сосед Луи слушает музыку слишком громко, и он чертовски зол. Каждую ночь на этой неделе он не мог заснуть из-за этого, но сегодня вечером, Луи отказывается снова страдать. Взяв дело в свои руки, Луи хочет вселить в его мозг какой-то столь необходимый смысл.Дела могут или не могут идти так, как он планирует.





	Won't Let Go of You for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Won't Let Go of You for Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974421) by [AFangirlFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy). 



Луи 25, Гарри 23

  
  


・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。

  
  
Три сорок пять. Три сорок пять. Три, блять, сорок пять утра, и Луи не спит. В двадцать пять лет у Луи достойная работу, он живет в Лондоне и даже имеет относительно хорошую квартиру. Его жизнь складывалась хорошо. Не совсем отлично, но он работает над этим.  
  
Несмотря на это — его квартира. Его замечательная, красивая, спокойная квартира.  
  
Основная причина, по которой Луи купил ее, заключается в том, что она расположена в тихом районе и в здании, где проживают в основном семьи или люди трудоспособного возраста. Видимо, новый сосед Луи не получил записку, в которой гласит, что нельзя шуметь, поскольку он включил свою музыку в три, блять, сорок пять утра!  
  
— Это что, общага? — вслух спрашивает Луи, сбитый с толку ситуацией.  
  
Обычно, Луи не был настолько зол на людей, которые слушали музыку немного громко. Он не старый ворчун, ему не нужно говорить о том, что люди делают в своих квартирах. Но…  
  
Но  
  
Это продолжалось всю неделю! Сейчас даже не выходные. Сегодня четверг. Чертов четверг. А у Луи завтра работа. Не говоря уже о том, что у него также встреча, где он представляет свою последнюю идею статьи издателю. Так что действительно, Луи нужно немного поспать.  
  
И это было бы легко достигнуто, если бы его сосед любезно выключил музыку.  
  
Через десять минут Луи погружается глубоко во все подушки и простыни, которые у него есть, его пальцы вставлены в уши, но вот тогда наступает реальность. Холодный, горький вкус признания правды — это не закончится в ближайшее время. Это значит, что ему придется взять дело в свои руки.  
  
— Это чертовски бесит, все, что я хочу, это поспать.  
  
Выскочив из постели и надев штаны, Луи выходит из своей квартиры, он даже не соизволил надеть что-то еще. Пробираясь по коридору, он подходит к двери рядом со своей и тяжело стучит три раза.  
  
Он должен сделать точку, черт возьми.  
  
Сразу же после того, как он постучал, музыка прекратилась, и послышались шаги, идущие к нему с другой стороны. Подбородок Луи устремлен высокого в гору, чтобы выглядеть более строже. Однако, когда дверь открывается, весь гнев Луи выгорает при виде его соседа.  
  
Он красивый. Вишнево-красные губы, фарфоровая кожа и переливающиеся зеленые глаза внезапно предстают перед взглядом Луи. Одно только лицо — чистое искусство, но остальная часть тела не менее совершенна. Длинные подтянутые ноги  — Луи настолько отвлекся, что ему приходится напоминать себе, зачем он вообще пришел сюда.  
  
Ах да, шум.  
  
— Привет, приятель. Я Луи, твой сосед. И мне просто интересно, не мог бы ты выключить музыку?  
  
Это было не звучало так, как он хотел, потому что, черт возьми, его застали врасплох. Его горячий сосед одет в обтягивающие черные джинсы и прозрачную черную футболку. Слишком сексуально. Слишком привлекательно. Слишком заманчиво.  
  
Это. Слишком. Блять.  
  
Луи теряется в своей голове, потому что он не понимает оскорбленное выражение лица своего соседа.  
  
— Отключить мою музыку? Тебе что, восемьдесят? Я не собираюсь этого делать.  
  
Ответ очень удивляет его: — Блять? Ты серьезно? Я пришел сюда, окей? Я мило попросил тебя, а ты так отвечаешь? Не думай, что я так много прошу.  
  
Парень стоит выше, его глаза сужаются от оскорблений: — Ну, а я не думаю, что я такой громкий.  
  
Луи насмехается: -Ну, я не могу спать, черт возьми, ты придурок. Так что отключи!  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Да!  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Блять, я не играю в эту игру. Луи не думает, прежде чем протолкнуться мимо тела его соседа в квартиру в поисках проигрывателя. Как только его взгляд остановится на стерео, он начинает мчаться к устройству, чтобы отключить его.  
  
— О, нет, не надо, — кричит парень, хватаясь за руку Луи и пытается развернуть его.  
  
— Не прикасайся ко мне!  
  
— Убирайся из моей квартиры!  
  
Каким-то образом, когда парень пытается вытолкнуть Луи, а Луи пытается удержаться, они оба падают, приземляясь на пол. Луи сначала ошеломлен, пока не замечает, что оказался на коленях у другого парня. Он пытается спрыгнуть, но его штаны зацепились на молнии парня.  
  
Супер конечно.  
  
— Блять, — кричит Луи, когда не может вырваться на свободу.  
  
Отвратительный смешок вибрирует от парня, когда он смеется. Луи тоже хочет посмеяться над этим, честно. Гребаный тон в его смехе — Луи снова в ярости. — Что такого чертовски смешного?  
  
— Ты, — хихикает он. — Смотрю, как ты теряешь дерьмо из-за малейшей вещи. Просто снимай штаны, darling. Ты довольно горячий, — подмигивает он, — я не буду возражать.  
  
— Пошел нахуй.  
  
Сосед чертовски ухмыляется: — Держу пари, что ты туда хочешь.  
  
Луи возвращается к попыткам снять свои штаны с молнии, но все, что он делает — это тянет молнию другого парня дальше вниз. Сосед поднимает брови с самодовольным, дерзким выражением лица. — Слышал? Слышал, что я сказал?  
  
— Заткнись, — стонет Луи, толкая парня обратно на пол.  
  
— Не думаю, что я смогу, Луи.  
  
— Отпусти меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Давай.  
  
— Пока ты не скажешь.  
  
Луи замирает, нахмурив брови, глядя в эти отвратительно красивые зеленые глаза: — Не скажу, что?  
  
— Что ты хочешь меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Скажи это, — требует он серьезно. Его крепкие руки крепко обнимают руки Луи, поскольку его взгляд прожигает странное желание в душе Луи: — Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, и я тебя отпущу.  
  
— Блядь. Иди нахуй.  
  
— Луи…  
  
Внутренне Луи бесится. Да, этот парень чертовски горяч, и, если бы его отношение к Луи было лучше, возможно, он бы переспал с ним. Но не сегодня и не сейчас. Однако, похоже, он не сдастся пока не выиграет.  
  
— Хорошо, блядь! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Скажи: Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня,  _Гарри_.  
  
Закатив глаза, Луи отвечает язвительным тоном: — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня,  _Гарри_.  
  
— Твое желание — моя команда, darling, — мурлычет Гарри, поднимая Луи на диван в гостиной.  
  
— Черт, ты делаешь?  
  
— Даю тебе то, что ты просил.  
  
— Я только сказал это, чтобы ты отпустил меня. Я сейчас уйду, и если ты снова включишь свою музыку, клянусь, я вернусь сюда и выброшу твою гребаную стереосистему в окно!  
  
Срывая его штаны с молнии соседа, Луи спрыгивает с дивана и уносится прочь. Он даже не оборачивается, чтобы увидеть реакцию Гарри на его последние слова. Что, наверное, хорошо. В любом случае Луи не хотел бы видеть самодовольное выражение лица Гарри.  
  
Возвращаясь в свою квартиру, тишина, наконец, окутывает его, как одеяло, пеленая его в его славном мире. Луи чувствует победы в тишине, которая ждет его в своей комнате. Когда он снимает с себя штаны и лезет обратно в кровать, он не может не вспомнить, события, которые только что произошли.  
  
Луи спорил о шуме со своим сумасшедшим горячим соседом. В результате он ворвался в квартиру своего сумасшедшего горячего соседа. Что превратилось в борьбу его сумасшедшего горячего соседа и Луи. Повернувшись на бок, Луи закрывает глаза, наконец позволяя сну закончить эту ужасную ночь. Но…  
  
Но  
  
Он не засыпает. Еще десять минут Луи лежит в постели. Ни малейшего проявления тяжести в его глазах или покалывания в пальцах на ногах, чтобы предположить, что он на грани падения по течению.  
  
Он чертовски зол.  
  
На этот раз он не надевает штаны, когда встает с постели. На этот раз он не стучит в дверь соседа. На этот раз он не задумываясь, бросается к Гарри и бросается на парня, вкладывая всю его злость в их поцелуй.  
  
Потому что, если Луи собирается проснуться в этот момент, он может с таким же успехом извлечь из этого что-то.  
  
— Думал, что ты со мной покончил, — ласково произносит слова Гарри в рот Луи.  
  
— Да… это произойдет только один раз, — отвечает Луи, кусая нижнюю губу Гарри.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Луи толкает Гарри обратно на диван, беря под контроль ситуацию. Однако Гарри не так легко подчиняется, так как он сражается против Луи в каждом действии, которое он совершает. Продвигая его язык дальше, сильнее прижимая пальцы к коже Луи.  
  
Завтра утром у Луи появятся следы от рук Гарри.  
  
— Черт, Гарри.  
  
Засосы появились на шее Луи, и, даже если утром он показывает статью, его это не волнует. Он чувствует эйфорию каждый раз, когда Гарри кусает, сосет и облизывает его кожу.  
  
— Ты такой мягкий, Лу. Черт, мне нравится, каков ты на вкус.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Луи не теряя времени, скользит по телу Гарри, пока он не навис над джинсами. Они должны сняться. Сейчас. Спуская штаны до пола, Луи кладет ладонь на член Гарри и с жадностью смотрит на очертания сквозь трусы.  
  
— Думаю, ты сможешь принять его, — самодовольно говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи злобно ухмыляется в ответ: — Я видел больше.  
  
Рот Гарри открывается для того, чтобы что-то сказать, но он остается открытым, когда Луи берет его в рот. Он соленый по вкусу, но Луи это не волнует. Луи чувствует, как Гарри вздрагивает, и слышит, как его тяжелое дыхание, в то время как тихие стоны беспомощно выходят из его рта. Он во власти Луи, и Луи счастлив, так как знает это. Потому что за двадцать пять лет жизни Луи он не стал талантливым в какой-то области, но он точно знает, что он может сделать хороший минет. Отличный минет.  
  
И он готов сделать все, чтобы стереть эту ухмылку с губ Гарри.  
  
— Лу, о боже. Твой рот.  
  
Луи энергично заглатывает Гарри. Он с энтузиазмом засасывает его и втягивает щеки. Гарри трясется от каждого лизания Луи. Мальчик тихо стонет, пробежавшись пальцами по волосам Луи, пытаясь удержаться. Но Луи не хочет сдаваться.  
  
— Лу, остановись. Пожалуйста. Я кончу, если ты не закончишь.  
  
С довольной улыбкой Луи говорит: Скажи это.  
  
— А?  
  
— Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, — насмешливо повторяет Луи.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются: — Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, Лу.  
  
— Скажи: — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Луи.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь поймать Луи в поцелуе.  
  
Они сражаются за господство во рту, их языки начинают войну. Луи пытается оттолкнуть Гарри вниз, но на этот раз другой мальчик одерживает верх, и он хватает Луи за плечи и толкает.  
  
— Обычно мне нравится быть снизу так же, как мне нравится быть сверху, но сегодня я трахаю твою сладкую задницу, — шепчет Гарри на ухо, хватаясь за задницу Луи.  
  
— Нет в этот раз, я не снизу.  
  
— Жаль. Ты рожден для этого.  
  
— Я обижен.  
  
Луи выскальзывает из-под Гарри и снова оказывается сверху.  
  
— Черт, хорошо, — фыркает Гарри. — Как насчет компромисса?  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу и соблазнительно смотрит на тело Луи: — Давай меняться  
  
— Подробнее  
  
— Мы будем по очереди. Ты первый снизу, потом я второй. Беспроигрышный для нас обоих.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи, протягивая руку, чтобы пожать руку в знак согласия: — За исключением того, что ты снизу первый.  
  
Гарри тянет руку назад: — Нет.  
  
— Я больше не буду говорить на эту тему. Первый, кто падает на твою кровать будет сверху. Побежали!  
  
Луи бросается бежать, думая, что в его руках победа. Но вдруг его ноги вырываются из-под него, и он падает на пол.  
  
— Ой, блять.  
  
Притягивая Луи ближе к себе, Гарри обхватывает Луи в руках на полу и начинает грубо целовать его: — Попался.  
  
— Это не часть игры  
  
— Ну, это пока.  
  
Луи пытается контролировать процесс, но он не может, так как Гарри хорошо справляется языком, и Луи забывает об этом. И когда Гарри начинает протирать ладонью по эрекции Луи в то же самое время, Луи ложится на пол и наслаждается. Больше не волнует, кто будет первым. Он просто хочет освободиться.  
  
— Ну вот, Лу, — гордо мурлычет Гарри.  
  
— Пошел нахуй  
  
— Ты первый, — он дико улыбается, — я сразу после тебя.  
  
Сунув большие руки под трусы Луи, Гарри спускает материал с ног Луи на пол. Когда он видит полностью голое тело Луи, он выглядит более отчаянным, чем за эту ночь.  
  
— Я не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить это, — говорит Гарри, глядя в потолок, как будто он разговаривает с кем-то извне: — Но спасибо.  
  
— За что ты благодаришь Бога? — громко спрашивает Луи.  
  
— За то, что трахну такую красивую задницу.  
  
Луи фыркает: — Ты будешь сидеть и поклоняться этому всю ночь, или ты собираешься что-то с этим делать?  
  
Когда Гарри по-волчьи усмехается, то Луи знает его ответ.  
  
Поднося указательный палец ко рту Луи, Гарри мрачно приказывает: — Соси. Не прошло и секунды, как Луи сжимает палец во рту. Гарри вяло вытаскивает его и переворачивает Луи.  
  
— Я действительно не могу поверить, что это реально.  
  
— Гарри, заткнись!  
  
Мокрый палец скользит вокруг его затрепанного отверстия. — Ты такой красивый, черт возьми, darling.  
  
Луи был снизу только один раз, и он ненавидел это. Но то, как Гарри заставляет его чувствовать, предполагает, что, может быть, это будет лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
Палец, который ранее был в Луи, выходит и он чувствует холод. Луи смущается, когда чувствует что-то мокрое. Однако он понимает, что на этот раз это язык Гарри.  
  
— Ммм, чувствуется… так… хорошо. Ох!  
  
Гарри засовывает палец назад, и вместе с языком доводит Луи до экстаза. Луи почти кончает, но Гарри отступает. Он входит двумя пальцами, и вскоре добавляет третий, пока Луи не кричит, чтобы Гарри просто трахнул его.  
  
— Ты уверен, Лу?  
  
— Больше, чем. Теперь поспеши блять—  
  
Луи стонет, когда говорит слово «блять», ведь Гарри входит своим членом в Луи. Ему больно, Луи чувствует себя таким заполненным, но это именно то, что ему нужно. Гарри дико ухмыляется от удовольствия на лице Луи из-за каждого тяжелого проникновения члена Гарри. Луи сдается. Сосредоточив внимание только на ощущении, как Гарри медленно и мучительно трахается с ним, каждый толчок оставляет свой след в нем. Это захватывающая пытка, которую Луи никогда не захочет закончить.  
  
— Ну как, Лу? Нравится, как мой член заполняет тебя?  
  
— У меня было, — пробормотал Луи между стонами, — лучше.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него без изменений: — Думаю, мы оба знаем, что это неправда, darling.  
  
— Да, — стонет Луи, — чувствую себя хорошо.  
  
— Лучше, чем просто хорошо? — Гарри толкается глубже.  
  
— Да! Это чертовски потрясающе, перестань говорить и закончи то, что начал!  
  
Облизывая губы вишневого цвета, Гарри отвечает: — Твое желание — закон.  
  
Гарри неуклонно набирает темп, толкая дюйм за дюймом в дырочку Луи, заполняя его с точностью. Луи дрожит, крепче сжимая ноги вокруг талии Гарри, чтобы сосед как можно сильнее протолкнулся в него. Гарри тянется к соску Луи, кусая его, пока он безрассудно трахается. Момент напряженный, не только из-за того, как Луи погружается в удовольствие, но и из-за того, как Гарри наблюдает за ним. Наблюдая за каждым стоном, который небрежно вырывается из уст Луи. Смотря на каждый раз, когда Луи закатывает глаза. Наблюдая за каждой мелочью, которую делает Луи, Гарри захватывает его разум тело и душу.  
  
Луи занимался сексом раньше, бесчисленное количество раз. Но так — никогда. Он никогда не был таким подвластным. Может быть, это все в голове у Луи, потому что он давно не трахался. Может быть, это чувство действительно существует. Как будто здесь происходит нечто монументальное.  
  
Когда Гарри наклоняется, чтобы нанести еще один засос на шею Луи, Луи теряет свою последнюю хватку, и полностью погружается.  
  
— Гарри, я… я…  
  
Не в силах закончить предложение, Луи, кончает с криком так же, как и Гарри. Им обоим требуется время, чтобы успокоиться, они падают на кровати. Когда они наконец спокойно дышат, Луи в шутку комментирует: — Я сверху в следующий раз.  
  
Посмотрев со своего места, Гарри посмеивается: — Я думал, что следующего раза не будет?  
  
— Ну, если бы ты позволил мне немного поспать, этого бы не случилось, — нахально отвечает Луи. Он пытается оправдать свое безразличие к Гарри, хотя это уже не имеет значения.  
  
— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что это намного лучше, чем спать, darling.  
  
Глядя на часы на стене, Луи внутренне стонет от того, что сейчас четыре сорок пять. Четыре сорок пять. Он потратил впустую целый час. Он снова начинает волноваться, но, когда Гарри обнимает его и обнимает в спальне, Луи не может ничего сделать, кроме как признать поражение.  
  
— Это определенно больше не повторится, — объявляет Луи, когда начинает засыпать  
  
— Посмотрим, Лу. Посмотрим.  
  
Не то чтобы Луи когда-нибудь это признал, но, может быть, Гарри прав? Может быть, это повторится снова?  
  
Кто знает?  
  
Все, что Луи знает, это то, что завтра вечером у него могут возникнуть проблемы с засыпанием. И может случиться так, что ему больше нечего не сможет помочь, кроме его сумасшедшего, горячего соседа по соседству. А Луи может просто вернуться к Гарри, только для того, чтобы разозлиться на него, пока они не займутся сексом. И Луи может использовать одно и то же оправдание каждый день до конца недели. И Луи может просто полюбить Гарри. И Гарри может тоже просто полюбить Луи.  
  
И где-то между их спорами и сексом, или обнимашками и поздними ночными болтовнями — может случиться так, что они влюбятся. А кто знает? Луи, конечно, нет. Поэтому он смотрит на человека, лежащего рядом с ним, и улыбается.  
  
Луи не выспался, но ничего страшного.  
  


・。・゜★・。・。☆・゜・。


End file.
